


Your crooked smile

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job While Driving, Car Sex, Community: kradamfest, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/617.html?thread=30313#cmt30313">this prompt</a> at <span><a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kradamfest.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kradamfest</b></a></span> - <i>Adam gives Kris a blowjob while Kris is driving.</i> Except I messed up and wrote it the other way around. Um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your crooked smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an 100-word drabble. I failed. Then I thought, hey, why not fill a prompt while I'm at it? Beta by the awesome [](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**deannawol**](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/) , all remaining mistakes are mine.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea."

"You think?" Kris hurriedly tucks himself back into his jeans, his erection visible from a room away.

"I can't pull up the zipper!" Adam whines.

"God, you are so—" Kris lets out a frustrated growl, then starts giggling. Hysterically.

"Big?" Adam offers helpfully.

Kris just giggles some more. The knocking on the door is more impatient now.

"You know what? Fuck it." Adam gives up on the zipper and buttons up his knee length coat. "It's just a short walk to the car anyway. No one will notice."

Staring at the bulge incredulously, Kris reminds Adam, "that's what I said, man."

"Shush, you."

* * * * *

No matter how short the distance, walking with your dick hard and brushing against the silk lining of your heavy coat is not an easy feat, Adam discovers. In fact, he doubts he could walk straight if not for the arm that he has around Kris' shoulder.

As soon as Adam pulls out of the car park, Kris' mouth is on his cock, wet and warm and wonderful. Sucking like a man dying from thirst in the desert, Kris makes these adorable little sounds in the back of his throat that are driving Adam crazy and making it very, very hard to focus on the road.

When Kris' hands join in the fun, Adam considers pulling over. But he also can't wait to get them home, where their big, comfy bed and a chest full of sex toys are waiting. He tries to concentrate on not crashing his dear Mustang while Kris strokes him hard and fast with one hand and rubs one of his nipples with the other. He feels Kris tonguing the slit and head of his cock and almost veers the car off the road.

He barely makes it past the gates of their mansion when Kris starts deepthroating him. Adam's hips jerk and his foot presses _much_ harder on the gas pedal than he intends and then he is too shocked to even say _FUCK_ before slamming down on the brake and making the car stop one foot in front of the fountain.

Kris groans around his cock. Adam thinks he sounds funny. That's when he realizes that he had come in Kris' mouth in the midst of the not-accident.

"That was so unfair!" Adam squeaks and pulls Kris up from his lap.

There is a wet _pop_ and Kris is facing him, eyes dazed with a big drop of cum on his chin. "Ughhh," Adam pulls him close and licks it off. "We're taking this upstairs. Now."

Instead of getting out of the car, though, Kris leans back in his seat and presses the heel of his hand onto his cock - which is straining against the zipper of his jeans - and lets out a loud moan.

"Or maybe not," Adam takes his time to admire the sight. "Take them off."

When Kris is completely naked, Adam pulls his hips up so that Kris has one foot on the dashboard and the other on Adam's car seat. He spreads Kris' asscheeks apart and licks viciously, knowing from extensive experience what makes Kris moan the loudest and what gets him off. By the time he has both thumbs holding Kris' hole open for his tongue, Kris is a sweaty, twitchy mess with a steady stream of pre-cum flowing down his belly.

"Oh God, _Adam_ —" Kris is moaning non-stop and Adam _loves_ it. Taking Kris apart like this is his second favorite hobby.

With a final lick that sweeps from Kris' hole to his balls, Adam drops him down gently and gets out of the car, not even bothering to tuck himself back in his pants. He opens the passenger side door, scoops a confused Kris up in his arms, and starts walking towards the house.

"Man, you and your caveman acts!" Kris laughs, shaking his head at Adam fondly.

* * * * *

The front door is barely closed when Adam has Kris pressed against a wall. Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his cock, Adam enters in one long push. It feels so good to be inside Kris that Adam feels a little lightheaded. He gives a few hard, quick thrusts that make Kris shout, before pulling out and scooping Kris up again.

* * * * *

This time they make it to their bed and spend a _long_ time staying there.

* * * * *

"I take it back. It was a _brilliant_ idea." Adam sighs blissfully.

Kris snorts. "Yeah, no. No more making out in janitor closets."

Kris only has himself to blame, Adam thinks. After all, he was the one who looked all happy and handsome in his deep v-neck top and suit jacket, smiling Adam's favorite crooked smile, breathtakingly beautiful in the candlelight. Adam is only human, and the janitor closet was right next to the restaurant entrance.

"You loved it, and we are _so_ doing it again." Adam kisses Kris' forehead and turns off the light.

\- The End -


End file.
